Soulmate
by QueenofMidnightSteampunkness
Summary: Clary Morgenstern has survived the war against her own flesh and blood. After the war, Clary and Jace broke up after hearing she had a soulmate who was most definitely not Jace. This 'soulmate' happens to be apart of the Fae court... A/N THIS WILL NOT BE A CLACE STORY
1. Chapter 1

Clary POV

I wrapped my black pea coat tighter around my body and shivered as the cold air bit at my face. I looked behind me and almost bumped into a man walking towards the Institute. I quickly opened the doors and walked towards the elevator and waited for it to reach the Institute's first floor not counting the church. When the doors opened I stepped out and walked towards the library where Maryse had told me to meet her. A message had arrived from the Seelie Court and I was mentioned.

"Clary, you're here just in time, a messenger has just arrived but has refused to tell us what he needed until you got here." I stared confused and looked at the messenger. He was obviously Fae by his emotionless eyes and his cold beauty. He had long blonde hair and spring green eyes, enhanced by his pale complexion. "Lady Clarissa, my Queen wishes to have a meeting with you and only you. I am to escort you to the gate to my realm." I looked towards Maryse and she nodded.

"Clary, you must go. Remember the Fae's conditions and their...'ways'." Maryse said gently. Jace, Isabelle, and Alec all started arguing about me going alone. Maryse nodded at me and the messenger and I slipped out of the room. When we left the Institute he led me to one of New York's many parks. He stopped when we reached a large Weeping Willow and placed his now glowing palm on the tree. He chanted what I assumed to be an ancient language and pressed his hand hard enough against the trunk of the tree that crimson droplets of blood ran down the tree. I gasped as stairs looked to be forming in a spiral staircase around the tree base. He motioned me forward and I followed nervously.

When we reached the bottom I looked around the large hallways made of dirt lined with trees. Faraway I heard laughter and music and followed the messenger as he led me past many doors and branching corridors. A bright light lit up the hallway in front of us and branched into a large room lit with a chandelier made of icicles dangling from the ceiling. I stared in awe at the ice covered walls and the room in general.

The Seelie Queen seemed to be amused at my awe and motioned me towards her ice throne. I walked forwards and she spoke in her melodic voice "Dear, dear Clarissa how grand to see you again! I have summoned you to stay with us until your eighteenth birthday. You are one of the most esteemed Shadowhunters and it would be an honor to have you in my court for a few days. Do you accept, Clarissa?"

I really did not want to stay but I had a strange urge to say yes so I nodded "I would be honored, your grace."

She smiled and motioned a person from behind her that I recognized as Meliorn. He smiled at me and motioned for me to follow. I did and he led me to a large wooden door carved with flowers, birds, vines, and trees. It was beautiful but I was even more in awe at the rooms that I was given.

The first room had a large Victorian cream settee against one wall and a fireplace opposite. There was two forest green chairs around the fireplace. The fireplace had a picture of what looked to be a forest with a redheaded girl in a Victorian looking dress walking down a winding path. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling that cast a warm glow around the room. There was a cherry wood coffee table in front of the settee and small cherry wood tables next to the two arm chairs. It was beautiful but the bedroom was absolutely breathtaking!

A curved doorway led into the bedroom with a sheer forest green curtain covering as a door. A gigantic cherry wood four-poster bed was pushed against the right wall and there was a large Victorian chaise lounge pushed against the bottom of the bed and the bed had forest green silk sheets and a lot of pillows and little throw pillows. There was another fireplace against the left wall with a large detailed mirror carved with flowers and intricate Celtic looking knots.

A wardrobe was against the wall closest to the door leading to the sitting room. I noticed an actual door this time and walked towards it. There was a Victorian claw-foot bathtub with a toilet next to it. The large mirror had a porcelain sink below it and I decided right then and their that I had to have a bath in this bathroom using the scented soaps and shampoos.

I grabbed a silky white floor length night gown with no sleeves and undergarments and set them down on the toilet with the seat down and started the water. When it reached a little bit below the brim of the tub I turned the water off and climbed in. The water scalded my skin but also invigorated me, making me sigh in contentment.

I heard a door open and grabbed the nearest thing to cover me up. Which happened to be my dry clothes. Gosh darn it!

"Who's there?" I called hesitantly only to here some shuffling coming towards the door. The last person I expected walked through the door and smirked down at me.

"Clarissa dear, you know the Fae aren't ashamed of nudity, so why are the Shadowhunters?" the Seelie Queen said questionably. I tried to cover myself as best as possible, though judging by the queen's smirk it wasn't working so well.

"Well, uh, Your Grace? Will you get me something to sleep in please?" She smirked some more and waltzed out of the room.

A few minutes she walked back in the room with a short thigh-length white silk nightgown. I stared at the nightgown in horror and the Seelie Queen laughed at my reaction. I asked her to leave and after some more questions she finally left me alone. I let myself relax for a while before regretfully getting out and drying myself off.

Slipping under the covers of my bed, I let the pull of sleep lull me into a dreamless land.

*Next Morning*

My eyes fluttered open, a strangled groan coming from my lips. I rolled over, trying to unwind myself from the mess of covers and fell onto the cold floor in the process.

"Stupid." I muttered to myself, pushing up and off the floor. I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a white dress and sandals and slipped them on. I brushed my hair and called it a day.

I stepped out the door only to be knocked down onto my behind by a Fae woman who smiled at me kindly. I smiled up at her as she helped me up.

"I apologize my lady! Are you okay?" She asked me worriedly and I just smiled at her. "It's fine, I should have payed attention." She seemed relieved. "Well, I was sent to escort you to the Queen's throne room." I nodded, letting the woman escort me to the throne room and through the mess of hallways.

A/N

Hi! So this is my first TMI fanfiction so please comment, vote, whatever you like as long as I get feedback. Bye!

-Cara 


	2. Chapter 2

Clary POV

"Ah, Clarissa how nice to see you again! How are you enjoying your stay?" I smiled kindly up at the Seelie Queen and curtsied politely.

"I'm enjoying my stay very much, thank you." She smiled back and motioned someone forward. Meliorn came forward and smiled at me making my cheeks color a little bit.

"Meliorn, I would like you to spend the day with darling Clarissa. " He nodded and walked towards me taking quick, even strides. I walked next to him and he led me out of the throne room.

"Where would you like to go, my lady?" I threw a questioning look at him and he simply smirked at me. I shrugged and he turned down a corridor where light was shining through at the end of it. We emerged in what looked to be the park where the entrance to the Fae world was.

I turned to him and said "We're not supposed to leave are we?" He simply smiled mischievously at me and I jumped at him and wrapped him in a hug. He hesitantly hugged me back and I melted at the tender gaze and smile he gave me. He has such a nice smile!, I thought to myself.

When I pulled away I fell onto the grass and spread my arms out. I plucked a small daisy and put it behind my ear. I looked at the sky and smiled in perfect contentmet. Meliorn came and leaned agaist the large willow tree behind me while I acted like a complete fool.

A while later a little girl approached me with her arms behind her back.

"Hello, ma'am. I saw you under this tree and decided to make you a daisy flower crown becuase you're so beautiful and you look so nice." I smiled as she talked.

"Thank you! My name is Clarissa. What's yours?".

"My name is Haley. Your name is so pretty!" She handed me the flower crown and asked me to play with her. I agreed and chased her around the field as she giggled and pranced happily. Finally I was able to catch her and I tickled her nonstop until she begged me to stop tickling her. I collapsed next to her and she fixed the daisy crown on my head.

After a while Meliorn and I had to leave and I sadly parted with Haley. As we walked down the hallway Meliorn inched his hand closer to mine and entwined his fingers around mine. I smiled up at him and he escorted me to my rooms where I invited him in and we chatted for a bit before I decided it was time for bed and he should leave. He left and I quickly jumped into bed.

*Next Day*

I woke up and ran a bath. I stepped in and washed the little bit of grime I had on me and relaxed for a while before a servant came in. I was starting to get used to servants popping in on me randomly.

The servant had brought a beautiful necklace with a flower charm and I gasped in surprise. "Who is this from?"

"From the Knight Meliorn, my Lady." I smiled and she curtsied and walked towards the wardrobe. I quickly dried myself off and put some lotion on. The servant came back with undergarments and a beautiful white dress. It was long and touched the floor with billowy sleeves. The servant grabbed a pair of silver gladiator sandals and I slipped them on after I had put the dress on. The servant put my fiery red hair into a messy bun and left a few tendril's of hair to frame my face.

The servant led me down a few lit up corridors and towards a gigantic wooden door with gold detailing. She opened the door and I saw...  
A/N

TO BE CONTINUED!

Lol please comment! Thanks to everyone who gives me feedback and reads!

~Cara 


	3. Chapter 3

Clary POV

"Mom? Luke, Magnus?" I said. Mom stood up, reaching her arms out and I ran to her with unshed tears. I crushed her to me and didn't want to let go ever again. Mom was crying when we pulled away and Luke was smiling at us. Magnus was standing in the corner talking to Meliorn and they kept looking back at me and back at each other. I was growing suspicious but I shook it off.

"Clary honey, how are you? Are you okay?" I nodded, laughing at Mom.

"Clarissa, I have invited your closest family other than the Lightwoods and the Daylighter. I decided it would be one of the many gifts you will be given for your birthday. I also invited them because tonight we will be having a ball." The Seelie Queen said kindly towards me.

I smiled graciously back and Mom looked back and forth between the Seelie Queen and I. Mom eventually shrugged and I led her towards my rooms, giving her the run down of what it had been like here so far.

Mom and I were catching up with each other when three Fae girls came in.

"We were sent by Her Grace to escort Mrs. Fairchild to her chambers and to help Lady Clarissa get prepared for the ball." I nodded and the girls left with my mother. When they returned they introduced themselves.

The only fair-haired one said "My name is Aeranthe, the dark-haired one is Eidaline, and the curly haired one is Arelia. We will be assisting you prepare for the ball." I nodded and Aeranthe went to my wardrobe to pick a selection of dresses for me to wear, while Eidaline led me towards the bathroom along with Arelia.

They drew a bath and I quickly got in after undressing myself. Eidaline came behind me and washed my hair while Arelia handed me a washrag and some vanilla scented body wash. I lathered up and relaxed for ten minutes and then washed myself off and wrapped my hair in a towel to help dry it faster. Aeranthe handed me shift and after drying myself off, slipped it on.

There was four dresses spread out on the bed and I stepped closer to get a better look. There was a white dress which looked to be in the style of a Greek chiton, another dress which was sleeveless and a gold color with a tight cinched waist, another dress which was a olive green color with a huge slit up the side up to my mid-thigh. The last dress was sleeveless with a tight waist and drifted to the floor. It was silver color and reflected the light around the room in a very minimal way.

When I slipped in it, it seemed to make me look as if I was floating. It had a corset style back with laces reaching my lower back. Eidaline moved behind me and brushed my fiery locks into manageable waves and let them cascade to my waist. She pulled back two pieces of my hair from either sides of my head and clipped them together with a silver jeweled hair piece. Arelia handed me silver heels and the necklace Meliorn gave me to clasp around my neck.

When we finished Meliorn came by and picked me up. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt tucked into his pants, and black pants.

When we arrived at the ballroom all conversation ceased and the Seelie Queen led me towards a miniature looking throne next to her and I sat down as gracefully as I could. After a while people started to dance and enjoy themselves.

"Would you like to dance?" Came a voice from behind me, making me shiver from the warm breath that fanned over me.

"Yes."

A/N

Sorry this took so long! Thanks everyone and please leave feedback!

~Cara


	4. Chapter 4

Clary POV

"You are a lovely dancer, Clarissa." Meliorn whispered in my ear, slowly dipping me low enough that my head brushed the floor. I blushed profusely, seeing Meliorn smiling at me with the most amused face. He continued to whirl me around and around again until he led me towards the refreshment table.

For the last few days I had been eating food that the Fae so generously brought for me so I would not have to stay longer because of the Fae rules. I looked up at Meliorn and, noticing my confused expression, said "For tonight, eating Fae food will not have any repercussions." I nodded and picked something up that looked like a miniature strawberry flavored cake.

I bit into it and moaned from the taste of it. I quickly devoured more and soon I was feeling slightly tipsy.

"Meliorn, we should dance some more! I just love dancing with you!" He chuckled and said "I believe I should take you to your rooms for the night." I pouted and Meliorn led me out of the magnificent ballroom.

"Oh what a lovely castle this is! Don't you think! Oh, your hair is very pretty!" I said grabbing a Fae woman's silky blonde hair.

When we arrived back at my rooms I leaned up towards Meliorn, kissed him on his cold cheek, quickly spun around and skipped into my room giggling.

I fell upon my bed, smiling contentedly up at the ceiling.

*Next Day*

I groaned as someone started to jostle me. Not thinking clearly I threw out my hand, slapped the person, and threw my leg up effectively kicking whoever it was. I heard a huff and opened one eye to reveal Aeranthe. She glared at me mockingly and pulled me out of bed and towards the bathroom where a warm bath was waiting.

I quickly stripped out of my dress and practically dove into the water. Aeranthe poured some vanilla scented bath oil in the bath with me and lathered up a washcloth with vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner.

As I was relaxing the door opened and the Seelie Queen waltzed in. I groaned and she laughed at me. I sunk farther into the bathtub and huffed in annoyance. I pouted, my eyes glaring up at the Seelie Queen.

"Clarissa, I have chosen to inform you of your stay here and the reasoning behind it." The Seelie Queen seemed to hesitate for a long moment before sighing and leaning against the counter. "I have been informed of a soulmate pairing within my court."

I sat up, shocked. Soulmates were a rare thing much less finding a pair that are together. "Who could possibly be the pair? There isn't anyone who even-"

"It's you Clarissa. Meliorn is your soulmate."

"No way. I would've known! You must be joking! Honestly this isn't funny! Soulmates aren't common so why would I-"

"Once you are done in the bath, I will explain everything to you. Meliorn has known since you arrived."

The Seelie Queen nodded at me, and quickly left the room. I slid deeper into the water and tried to wrap my mind around the fact that I have a soulmate and no one had informed me up to this point.

A/N

Heyo people! Here's an edited chapter for ya'll.

-Cara 


	5. Chapter 5

Clary POV

When I finished my bath, I slipped out of the water and quickly dried myself off, eager to have the soulmate situation explained to me.

Aeranthe was no where to be found so I slipped on a white floor length white dress and braided my wet hair. I stumbled around the room looking for my sandals and when I found them I slipped them on and practically fell out of my chambers.

When I reached the throne room the Seelie Queen motioned me towards her and I stood in front of her, my head tilted back to get a better look at her.

"Meliorn has known this entire time? Why was I not told that we are soulmates?" I said, my voice an angry yet calm tone.

"It was the simple fact that we wanted to know if it was true that Meliorn and you are truly soulmates. Judging by the way you warmed up to him exceptionally fast I would say it is true."

"But when was this revealed?" I ground out.

"A few days before we summoned you here. I'm truly sorry Clarissa, we wanted to tell you but we didn't want it to be untrue."

I nodded, "I understand. I just need some time to think, if you don't mind your majesty."

"Of course. There is a ball tonight so please be ready in about three hours. The Lightwoods and your close friends will also be in attendance along with your relatives." The Seelie Queen said, smiling gently at me.

Aeranthe stepped into the room and motioned me to follow her back to my chambers. I followed in a daze, still trying to process everything. My head spun and I found it hard to stand. Aeranthe latched onto my arm and gently tugged me down the corridor, leading me safely so I wouldn't fall.

A dress was layed out on the bed along with a few other accessories. It was a white floor-length dress that had long silky off shoulder sleeves that just barely skimmed the floor. As I slipped it on I realized it had intricate Fae rune detailing along the sleeves and hem. After slipping on the dress, Aeranthe pulled out a pair of heels and I reluctantly slipped them on my feet.

I nearly complained but Aeranthe shot me a dark glare filled with visions of what she would do to me if I refused to wear the heels.

Aeranthe dragged me into the bathroom where she dabbed some vanilla perfume on my wrists and behind my ears, and handed me a pinkish lipstick to put on. She then unbound my hair and brushed it through and fixed my curls so they fell down my back to my waist.

She then walked back into my bedroom and pulled out a Elven looking circlet with dainty leaves, flowers, and intricate swirls, that she placed onto my head and fixed my curls around it. I decided I needed one last touch though and pulled out the necklace Meliorn had given me as a gift, and clasped it around my neck.

I made my way out of my rooms and to the throne room in record time. I sat down next to the Seelie Queen and arranged myself so I looked more regal and Meliorn resumed his usual place behind me, but with his arm on my shoulder this time. Meliorn's touch made me relax, shocking me considering I was just getting used to the fact that we were soulmates.

A little while later two Fae guards came in and announced the Lightwoods. I sat a little taller and schooled my features into a calm, collected face as Isabelle, Maryse, Alec, Robert, and Jace walked into the room. The Lightwoods all seemed very tense until their eyes landed on my form.

"Hello, friends."

A/N

Hey! AHHHH, I'm so excited and happy! Sorry for the cliffhanger but it just seemed like a good place to end!

~Cara 


	6. Chapter 6

Clary POV

"Welcome Shadowhunters. We are sincerely glad you could make it for dear Clarissa's birthday." The Seelie Queen said. I smiled and Izzy ran towards me but Fae guards quickly stepped in front of me to 'protect' me from potential threats.

Once again I smiled apologetically and gracefully stood up. I embraced Izzy and she smiled at me happily. I pulled away and smiled at the others. Simon hugged me next and Maryse smiled at me happily along with Alec, Robert, and Jace.

Did I forget to mention Jace and I had broken up a while ago? I smiled at him and waved. He laughed and said "We might not be dating but you can still hug me!" I laughed and hugged him gently. I heard a cough behind me and I looked to see the Seelie Queen staring at me and I got the point of her look as soon as I tried to interpret it. I smiled sheepishly and walked back up to the raised dais where the Seelie Queen's throne sat along with my miniature throne.

I sat down and I felt Meliorn come to stand behind me again. "Meliorn and Clarissa will both of you please show or guests to their respectable chambers?"

Meliorn and I nodded and both stepped off the dais in sync. I smiled at him and he grinned back making my face heat up.

"Follow us." Meliorn said. Since I didn't know where to go I walked side by side with Meliorn and let him lead the way. I heard chatter behind me and turned my head around slightly to see the others whispering together. I shrugged it off and looked up at Meliorn.

"Meliorn what do you think of our situation?" I asked.

"Well, Clarissa I am perfectly comfortable with our situation because I do like you. You're very kind, and always seem to try to do the right things. So, I will do whatever you want to make you happy."

I smiled up at him and entwined our fingers unconsciously.

When we reached everyone's chambers I said my goodbyes and Meliorn walked me back to my room.

"Goodnight dear Clarissa." Meliorn said softly. I beamed up at him and blushed when he touched his lips to my warm cheeks. He smiled again and slowly turned around to walk back to the Throne Room.

I slipped into my room and changed into a nightgown and fell into bed where I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

*Next Morning*

I woke up and drew myself a bath so I could relax. I sighed and poured a little bit of bubble bath into the tub with me and washed my hair using the vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner.

After a while I got out only to find Aeranthe, Arelia, and Eidaline picking through dresses. I smiled and slipped on the undergarments I had brought with me into the bathroom and put on a forest green dress I had grabbed too. I walked out of the bathroom and said "Ladies, what are you looking for?" They jumped and turned around quickly.

"We were looking for a perfect dress for tonight Lady Clarissa." I just then remembered that today was my eighteenth birthday and gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot it as my birthday!" I panicked.

"Calm down, My Lady!" the girls said rushing over to me as I fanned myself. How embarrassing!

The girls moved behind me and quickly brushed out my fiery hair. They pulled it into a simple updo and handed me a pair of brown sandals, that I slipped on as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled out as I finally got the sandals on my feet. Izzy walked in and said "I was sent by the Seelie Queen to bring you with me so we could talk about the upcoming ball and ceremony with the Seelie Queen's planners." I nodded and we walked towards the Throne Room.

When we got there, there were couches where the thrones used to be. I walked towards the Seelie Queen and sat down on a scarlet couch with black pillows and a plush blanket. I relaxed on it and we soon got right to talking about the ball and ceremony. We also had decided I would sing a song called lan by Nightwish.

When we finished it was a few hours away from the ball and I went to my chambers to get ready for tonight.

Aeranthe, Eidaline, and Arelia had a beautiful dress laid out on the bed and I stepped closer to get a better look.

The dress was a emerald green with a tight bodice and a slight poof from the hips which enlarged the full skirt slightly. There was a slight train and off shoulder sleeves. The bodice had little, dainty crystals along the top around the cleavage area and the waist. It looked to be made out of silk and made a smooth and beautiful dress. The back was another corset back and there was emerald green heels next to the dress.

The girls pulled my current dress off of me and forced me into a push up bra. They then pinned my hair up temporarily and slid the dress over my head after loosening the corset back. The silk sled effortlessly over my curves and conformed slightly to my body shape. Aeranthe pulled the strings to the corset back and I huffed as all the air in me was forced out of me. Aeranthe kept tightening the laces until it looked as if I actually had decent sized cleavage. My shoulders and cleavage were on display slightly and I felt a little uncomfortable. I was then forced into the heels and I turned around to where Eidaline was waiting with a number of different beauty products.

Arelia gently sat me down on the vanity chair and I gasped for breath for a few seconds until I was able to get a sufficient supply of air in my lungs. Eidaline then pulled out some concealer and applied a little bit to my face s my few blemishes were concealed. Then Aeranthe lined my eyes with a little bit of dark kohl which was slightly like eyeliner but a finer version. Eidaline swept a little bit of gold eye shadow on along with some coral tinted lipstick and shiny clear lip gloss on too.

Aeranthe let me choose some perfume and I chose a light scent which consisted of vanilla and a touch of lavender. I spritzed some on and let the sweet smell envelope me. The girls the moved onto my hair and they pulled my red curls into an intricate updo and left a few curls to frame my face.

Aeranthe then pulled out a beautiful diadem that had intricate flower detailing and crystals placed every now and then. The placed it on my head and arranged my curls around it gingerly still keeping my hair in its updo. Eidaline then opened up a jewelry box which I hadn't noticed before and revealed a crystal necklace which Arelia fastened around my neck. I turned to look in the mirror and I smiled with satisfaction.

There came a knock on the door and I opened it to find Meliorn standing there looking dashing in his formal Fae wear.

"Clarissa you look magnificent and regal." I blushed and took his outstretched arm.

*Later At The Ball*

It was time for me to sing and I was so nervous. The Seelie Queen gave me a reassuring look and I stood on the makeshift stage with the Fae band who had thankfully mastered the background music which was slightly confusing and really difficult.

The back ground music started up and I took a deep breath.

Leave the sleep and let the springtime talk

In tongues from the time before man

Listen to a daffodil tell her tale

Let the guest in, walk out, be the first to greet the morn

The meadows of heaven await harvest

The cliffs unjumped, cold waters untouched

The elsewhere creatures yet unseen

Finally your number came up, free fall awaits the brave

Come

Taste the wine

Race the blind

They will guide you from the light

Writing noughts till the end of time

Come

Surf the clouds

Race the dark

It feeds from the runs undone

Meet me where the cliff greets the sea

The answer to the riddle before your eyes

Is in dead leaves and fleeting skies

Returning swans and sedulous mice

Writings on the gardens book, in the minute of a lover's look

Building a sandcastle close to the shore

A house of cards from a worn out deck

A home from the fellowship, poise and calm

Write a lyric for the song only you can understand

Riding hard every shooting star

Come to life, open mind, have a laugh at the orthodox

Come, drink deep let the dam of mind seep

Travel with great lan, dance a jig at the funeral

Come!

After I finished I took a deep breath and giggled as everyone broke out in applause.

A/N

Hello! We got 1529 words! I think that's the most words I've written so far on this story! So how are ya'll? So I updated twice this week. This is a repost due to the error that occured on the last chapter. Thanks for reading. Um also on the old chapter I got a relatively rude comment and I didn't appreciate it. I'm not upset though.

Comment

Vote

AND BE HAPPY!

Peace out my lovely cupcakes!

~QueenofMidnightSteampunkness


	7. Chapter 7

Clary POV

After singing, Meliorn and I were led to our separate, respectable chambers where I was faced with the three angelic demons that I call my ladies/ maids.

I was quickly stripped of my beautiful gown and put into a white low-cut Grecian style dress. It fell to my feet and flowed around me. It didn't accentuate my curves and I liked the way it flowed around me. Eidaline brought out an intricate gold belt that wrapped around just under my bust, pushing my breasts up slightly, but not enough to seem as if I wanted them on display. The straps had a gold overlay and were very thin, to the point where I couldn't even feel them on my shoulders.

Aeranthe pulled the diadem out of my hair gently, and then brushed out my silky yet unruly curls. She didn't do anything to my hair and wiped all the makeup off of my face. Arelia handed me a pair of white Grecian sandals and I quickly slipped them on.

I was then led through the halls and we emerged in a clearing in the middle of the forest. The trees were tall and the full moon was radiant against the starry sky. I looked around in awe and smiled at the grandeur of the beauty of simple nature.

I was led a little farther into the forest and I saw a stone shrine. Torches lit up the shrine and I saw a gigantic goblet on the shrine along with a jeweled dagger. I was suddenly struck with fear but it quickly disappeared as I saw Meliorn being led by another Fae knight. I smiled slightly and Meliorn smiled back.

"Clarissa, do you accept the responsibilities of binding your soul to Meliorn for eternity and living the rest of your life half- Fae meaning you will live as long Meliorn and carry yourself as a respectable Fae should?" I took in the gist of what I was doing.

I found myself surprisingly happy with what I was about to accept. I was slightly nervous and scared about being practically immortal, yet I felt drawn to Meliorn and I felt like I would be happy with him.

"I accept." I stated calmly. The Fae who had asked me the initial question and asked Meliorn if he accepted the responsibilities of being tied to me forever. He accepted with little to no hesitation, and I calmed myself down.

The Fae woman came towards me with the jeweled dagger and motioned for me to give her my hand. I did so along with Meliorn and she sliced both of our palms and put our hands together so our blood into the gigantic goblet. I clutched my hand to staunch the bleeding and Meliorn smiled reassuringly at me. The Fae woman started to chant words that I couldn't understand and I felt a strange heat envelop me.

I was suddenly able to see strange lights around the surrounding Fae and a voice in the back of my mind whispered "Souls." I smiled at how beautiful they looked but that joy slowly faded as a burning heat consumed and I screamed at how painful it was. I started to convulse and I was laid on the stone slab in the middle of the shrine. My hand unfurled as I slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

The last thing I heard was the slow drip of my scarlet blood hitting stone. Drop, drop.

The Next Morning

I groggily opened my eyes and took in my surroundings slowly and barely comprehending what I was doing.

"Good morning, Clarissa." I shrieked as I swung my head around to look at the Seelie Queen.

"Where am I?" I asked as soon as I recovered from my shock. "You are in Meliorn's chambers. You passed out at the ceremony last night because of the binding of your two souls. We soon found out you would stop shrieking if Meliorn touched you, so we took you to his chambers to spend the night."

"Oh okay. Where is Meliorn?" She smiled at me and said "Meliorn's soul was immediately bound to your soul so he felt every ounce of your pain as your body bound both of your souls together along with the change taking a physical toll on your body. You have changed slightly as you are now a mixture of angel and Fae." I gasped and leapt out of the bed and towards where I assumed the bathroom was.

I found a mirror and took a look at my physical changes. I had remained the same height but it seemed my breasts had enlarged a couple of sizes and my hips had filled out some. My ears had a slight curve which then curved into a rounded point at the top of my ear. My hair had remained the same length, reaching my hips, but the once fiery locks were just a tad darker. My emerald green eyes now had a bright glow and shine and to them making my eyes look ethereal. My skin had smoothed out and any past blemishes had almost completely disappeared.

I was still wearing the white dress and it made my porcelain skin seem even paler. I whirled around and rubbed my eyes gently as I felt Meliorn enter the room looking completely exhausted. I immediately felt a sense of worry and quickly rushed toward Meliorn.

I led him towards a chair and quickly sat him in it. "Do you need anything? Are you alright? Wait why am I so concerned?" Meliorn chuckled at me and said "The Seelie Queen will explain everything, love." I blushed at the nickname and pecked his cheek lightly.

A/N

Hello! Ok, I'm honestly so sorry for not updating AGAIN last Tuesday! I feel terrible but I'm struggling in Algebra 1 but I'm sticking with as I can get a high school credit for it (what grade am I in?) So yeah... I won't update next weekend or maybe the weekend after so there will be random updates throughout this week for the chapters I will not be able to put up. Anyway have a great day!

~QueenofMidnightSteampunkness 


	8. Chapter 8

Clary POV

I turned to look at the Seelie Queen expectedly as I sat down next to Meliorn. I shifted a little bit and Meliorn wrapped his cold arms around me and I instinctually leaned into him.

"Well Clarissa and Meliorn, after the bonding of souls, both of your souls now recognize each others soul and if the other is in pain you will know and immediately feel worried, and sad. On the bright side, if the other is happy and excited the other will feel it and be joyous. It's a amazing thing to have and for others to experience. You will feel drawn to each other and no one else." I nodded and I felt a rush of deep emotion sweep through my body.

I looked over at Meliorn and smiled down at him. He smiled back and my heart skipped a beat.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Meliorn asked while still staring at me.

"Well, both of you can now speak through you minds which is a great thing. On the dark side, if you are separated for long periods of time over long distances there will be physical burning pain for both of you, so I suggest sleeping in the same room." I blushed and Meliorn grinned up at me mischievously.

"I will be taking my leave now so Meliorn and you may talk." The Seelie Queen swept out of the room and I turned my body to the side so I was facing Meliorn and cocked my head to the side.

"Should I move my stuff into your room or should you move your stuff into my room?" He shrugged and said "I do not care, which ever you feel most comfortable doing." I smiled and stood up.

"I think I will move my stuff into your room. You have lived here longer and I have just go here. It will be more convenient considering you have more personal items than me." I shrugged gently with a smile on my face.

"You are so kind my dear Clarissa. How lucky I am." I blushed and Meliorn gently walked towards me and wrapped his muscled arms around me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him back.

Soon we pulled away and Meliorn and I walked to my rooms together just chatting. When we reached my room I found a large box on my bed and opened it. It was empty and I suspected my Ladies/ Maids had heard about my changing rooms. I went to my wardrobe first and pulled out some of my absolute favorite garments and shoes (mostly flats). I then strolled over to the jewelry on my vanity and picked out the diadem I had wore the night before, the necklace Meliorn had given me, a charming necklace with a crescent moon pendant, and some other hair pieces and bracelets.

I grabbed my clothes from my first day at the Fae Court and stuffed them in the box along with everything else. Meliorn soon left to get his room "suitable for a female such as me" (Meliorn's words not mine!) and I swept around my room once more. I grabbed my favorite perfume and I saw something peeping out of the bed sheet. As I walked closer I could make out what looked to be a sketch book.

Dear Clarissa,

We thought it would be nice to get you something in return for your kindness towards our lowly selves. Please enjoy!

Sincerely,

Aeranthe, Eidaline, and Arelia

I felt tears come to my eyes and I sniffled happily. After recovering I picked up the box and walked towards Meliorn's room. When I got there Meliorn helped me unpack my stuff and get settled in.

"Thank you so much Meliorn." I whispered into his chest as I embraced him. He smiled at me and I pecked him on the cheek slightly. I blushed and quickly turned towards the closet where I found a silk white nightgown that reached my ankles with spaghetti straps. I walked into the bedroom and quickly changed into the nightgown. I brushed out my curls and slipped back into the room to see Meliorn shirtless laying in bed. I blushed again and slipped into bed.

"Goodnight Meliorn." I whispered. Meliorn turned towards me and wrapped an arm around my waist and gently pulled me to him. "Goodnight, dear Clarissa."

A/N

Hello! How are ya'll? I am so excited for this story! Please enjoy and comment! Not much for this A/N!

Comment

AND BE HAPPY!

~QueenofMidnightSteampunkness 


	9. Chapter 9

**Clary POV**

"Clarissa, please wake up. We are expected in a meeting with the Seelie Queen." I groaned and rolled over.

"But Meliorn, I don't want to get up!" I whined. "I know, love but since we are now bound and I am the Seelie Queen's closest knight and advisor you are now her closest female advisor and we are expected to attend most meetings. Please love, for me?"

I sighed and got out of bed begrudgingly and I saw Meliorn smile triumphantly at me. I mockingly glared at him and went to my portion of the wardrobe and pulled out a forest green dress and slipped it on. I turned around to find Meliorn behind me and I smiled up at him as looked down at me. He pecked my forehead and hugged me quickly before we both pulled away. I went to the bathroom and quickly brushed my hair out and decided to leave it as it was. I found a delicate circlet with a green leaf in the middle and slid it gently onto my head.

I lined my eyes with kohl and swiped a little bit of lip gloss on my lips. Deciding I looked presentable, I slipped on some gladiator sandals with a slight heel and smiled at Meliorn as he finished dressing in his armor.

As he offered his arm I daintily placed my hand on his forearm and we strolled down the corridors and to the throne room.

We walked in, and as usual I sat down next to the Seelie Queen and Meliorn stood behind me with a hand on my shoulder. I sat with my back ramrod straight and my head held high.

"Your majesty, the Queen and King of the Unseelie Court." The Seelie Queen's face remained impassive as she cracked a welcoming yet cold smile. "Welcome, welcome. I have invited you here to honor the peace between our two courts and to introduce you to our newest Fae woman." The Seelie Queen motioned for me to stand and Meliorn came to stand next to me. I smiled at our guests and took the two rulers appearances in.

The queen was beautiful with her silky black hair and startling violet eyes. She was tall and willowy and wore a gown made of black silk. Her husband was equally as beautiful with inky black hair and eyes the color of the finest emerald. He was tall in stature, thin, and very muscular.

"You must be the Half-Fae, Half- Angel everyone has been gossiping about. The Unseelie court has been very intrigued by you." The King said to me. Meliorn shifted closer to me and I instinctively leaned into him.

"Clarissa, Meliorn, if you would prepare for tonight's festivities." Obeying, Meliorn and I left the room quietly. As we walked Meliorn leant down and pecked the top of my head and I smiled up at him happily. As we reached our chambers I was happy to see my three maids/ ladies. I squealed and smiled as I embraced them.

After hugging them for a minute or two, I quickly remembered that I was being informal and pulled away. They smiled at me and I waited for them to find a dress for me that they would approve of. Soon enough Meliorn had changed and was ready to attend the festivities and I was getting my hair done.

The dress I was wearing was astoundingly beautiful. It was silver and floor length. The sleeves were long and slightly transparent with little silver threaded detailing in shapes of flowers and vines. The girls styled my hair in a simple yet elegant updo with a silver flowered circlet. I had a little bit of kohl lining my eyes and some a little bit of silver eye shadow to match the dress.

I slipped on a pair of silver pumps and walked towards Meliorn where he was waiting by the door. We soon came to the doors and a guard announced us as he did with every other couple.

Meliorn and I strolled in and soon we made our way to the dais where there was a throne for the Unseelie King and Queen, the Seelie Queen, and Meliorn and I. I sat down and Meliorn sat down next to me. He then grabbed my hand gently and I smiled at him.

"Let the festivities commence!" The Seelie Queen said with a flourish of her delicate hand. As the Fae started to dance I felt a odd sensation run through me that I soon figured out was fear and danger.

"Move!" I yelled at the Seelie Queen as a gigantic onyx blade was thrown at the Seelie Queen.

As the hall erupted in pandemonium I looked around wildly, time seemed to stop, when I saw a shadowed figure make its out of the room...

 **A/N**

 **Hey y'all! I'm back from my Christmas travels and so here's a late Christmas gift/ happy new year's gift for all of you! I love the coments I get so keep it up! And comment questions that any of you may have for me! I'll gladly answer some questions about me!**

 **Comment and Favourite!**


	10. Chapter 10

Clary POV

As I followed the shadow out of the room, cloaked figures rushed into the rooms and I fought off those who came at me. I ducked as a roundhouse kick came at me and kneed the assailant's stomach. Eventually I made it out of the room just in time to see the shadow turn the corner stealthily.

When I finally got close enough to the shadow I realized I had no plan. So I did the first thing that came to mind.

I tackled the shadow and grappled it to the ground. As I reached for the hood a rough, calloused hand grabbed my wrist and threw me off of it. I slammed against the wall and groaned as my head collided with it.

I picked myself up and ran at the person again and grabbed the hood, this time successfully. As I yanked the hood down I seemed to be looking at an Unseelie Fae man. He quickly threw a blow at my head and I started to see black. Trying to defend myself I kicked him one more time and then punched him in the jaw. He groaned but then picked me up an threw me over his shoulder and ran down the corridor while I lost consciousness.

Time Skip

I slowly opened my eyes and couldn't see anything. I looked around very confused and gasped as everything that happened yesterday came back to me. I then gasped as a sharp pain started in my heart and spread to the rest of my body. I screamed out and writhed in excruciating pain. I heard the door open but I was in to much pain to even care. I felt someone tip my head back and something cool slid down my throat and soon I was consumed by blackness.

Back At The Seelie Court; Third Person

After everyone recovered Meliorn frantically looked around for Clarissa. The Seelie Queen was recovering from the chaos and the Unseelie royalty looked astonished yet there was a certain amount of satisfaction in there gazes as they took in the destruction and death toll. No one noticed but there was a tense moment before the Seelie Queen started to shout "Clarissa! Where are you?" As he saw Meliorn's broken expression she was then barely able to get another guard to catch Meliorn as he passed out quickly.

 **Hello! I am so sorry honestly! I've been so stressed out with school lately! Honestly I am so glad you guys continue to read! Enjoy!**

 **Favorite**

 **Comment**

 **~QueenofMidnightSteampunkness**


	11. Chapter 11

**Clary POV**

"Clarissa, you have something I need from you, and you are going to give it to me or I will slowly kill you." I heard after I had woken up from my unconscious state. There was an ache in my heart and I winced as it flared up slightly.

The Fae whom I assume spoke to me advanced towards me and I stared unmoving and stoic. I saw the glint of a long ancient looking sword in my peripheral vision and still remained impassive to it's menacing glimmer. The Fae continued to stalk towards me and I continued to stare him down.

"Oh, a brave little girl you are. It will be immensely satisfying to see the life fade out of your pretty little eyes." He snarled in a twisted, disgusting voice. Deep inside of me, I felt a fear take root inside of me, wrapping its icy grip around my heart.

As the Fae man continued towards me he raised the sword towards my right arm and drew it down my arm slowly. The sensation of being cut stung and the fear took over. I still refused to let the fear show but winced as he shoved the blade deeper into my arm and blood dripped from my unfurled fingers to the cold, gray floor. I gritted my teeth and glared at the Fae. Hatred took over my mind as the Fae removed the sword from my arm and drew it towards my left arm. This time he shoved the sword in a little farther making even more blood drip on to the floor. A sickening smirk took over the Fae's ugly face and I grimaced and gave into the pain.

I hissed and then let out a tiny gasp of pain. The Fae chuckled and I watched as he removed the blade another time and brought the butt of the blade to my head and brought it down swiftly onto my head.

 **Meliorn's POV**

I felt the bond that Clarissa and I shared fade. I was slightly relieved in the sense that I knew she wasn't dead, but was most likely in danger of enemies.

"Meliorn, you cannot keep thinking to hard on this. We need to come up with a escape plan and a way to find your soulmate." the Seelie Queen said to me kindly yet sternly. I nodded finally being able to think clearly.

"Contact The High Warlock of Brooklyn. He will be able to help us, and most likely free of charge." I said to some of my fellow knights.

Hopefully Magnus Bane will be able to help us find my dear Clarissa. I can only hope that the warlock will help us retrieve her...

 **A/N**

 **Hello! I updated on shedule! Thank you all so much for the comments and everything! Want to do a Q & A? You guys send me questions and I'll answer them in a chapter all for its own! Idk it's just an idea!**

 **~QueenofMidnightSteampunkness**


	12. Chapter 12

Meliorn POV

"Hello, Meliorn. What do you need me for? Where is Clary?" Magnus questioned me as soon as he walked through the throne room doors. I stared at him, feeling emotionally drained and tired.

"Clarissa was kidnapped. We do not know by whom." I said. Magnus's face instantly became upset. The Seelie Queen came towards us then and came to stand along side me.

"We suspect the Unseelie Fae. The Unseelie king and queen were visiting the day of her kidnapping and we have found traces of Unseelie magick. Clarissa is most likely at the Unseelie Court." The Seelie Queen said in a soft voice sounding sorrowful.

"I will need to perform some tracing spells to at least figure out if it is in fact, the Unseelie Fae." Magnus said.

Magnus walked around the throne room and muttering incantations and making hand gestures. The Seelie Queen sat down on her throne once again and I came to stand behind her.

A while later Magnus approached us and I saw a little bit of shimmering black powder on his hands. "I believe it was the Unseelie Court, but why would they want Clarissa?"

"Being the darker side of the Daoine Sidhe, they either wanted her blood, or wanted to have a potential advantage over us." The Seelie Queen said.

I nodded my affirmation and Magnus nodded. "Well, it'll be easier to find her now, that we know who is behind the kidnapping. Should we inform the Lightwoods, her mom and stepfather?" Magnus asked us.

"It might be better to keep this between us. Otherwise there is a better chance of this staying hidden." I said to Magnus. He nodded and I showed him to his chambers.

As I walked to mine and Clarissa's chambers, I sank onto the bed and closed my eyes trying to block out my depressing thoughts.

I'll get you back Clarissa. Even if it's the last thing I do...

Clary POV

I fell into a state of sleep, yet I was aware of everything around me. I tried to contact Meliorn through our bond and was able to say a few words.

"Meliorn, the Unseelie Fae have me. I'm in a large castle in- " I was cut off by someone opening the door and stepping towards me.

"Oh Clarissa, we cannot have you contacting your soulmate now can we?" Came a feminine voice from my right side. I felt someone grab my mouth and open it, pouring a searing liquid down my throat. I tried not to swallow it but the person tipped my head back so it slipped down. I started coughing and I suddenly was not able to feel the bond between Meliorn and I. I then started to panic and the Fae woman next to me laughed and walked out of the door, locking it in the process. I felt immediately drained and slumped against the chair.

Meliorn POV

I woke up when I felt a tingling sensation run through me.

"Meliorn, the Unseelie Fae have me. I'm in a large castle in- " what sounded like Clarissa said. I jumped up and rushed to where Magnus was staying, when all of a sudden the bond I was so attached to, seemed to disappear.

I fell to the ground and clutched my head as a searing pain took over my head. I soon fell unconscious, laying in the middle of the hall.

A/N

Hello! So remember I'm having a Q & A so ask questions! I've only got two so far! Anyway I hope you enjoy!

~QueenofMidnightSteampunkness 


	13. Chapter 13

*WARNING: Torture, not very bad torture but if you're uncomfortable with it please do not read. You'll only learn about a little child, and the name of the Fae who tortures Clary. Also, send me questions about anything as I have a Q&A running so yep!*

Clary POV

I watched as my torturer, as I like to call him, unlocked the door and strolled in. "Are you ready Clarissa? Today we are going to take the torture a step farther until you crumble and break under the pain. Doesn't that sound fun?" He laughed manically at the end and I glared at him.

The Fae brought out a wicked looking dagger and lifted my dirtied shirt from my stomach. He dragged the knife lightly across my stomach, yet enough that I bled slightly. He looked up at me smirking, and then pressed the blade deeper into my stomach. I flinched slightly but it was enough for him to notice and push it deeper into my skin. I gasped and that seemed to fuel him as he pushed it farther and farther into my stomach. I finally screamed and begged him to stop.

"Please! Please stop!" I screamed out writhing in pain as he kept digging it into my body. I hadn't realized but he had a small vial placed on my stomach where the most blood was dripping off me. My blood pooled in the vial and created a dark tint to the otherwise crystal clear glass. I struggled and he finally pulled back from my struggling form, smirking.

"Thank you Clarissa! I'll be back later this evening for our next engagement." He said maliciously. I stared at him and as he left a tear slipped down my dirty cheeks. I started to full at sob and I shivered uncontrollably. The movement hurt my bound wrists, as the ropes rubbed my skin raw.

I continued to cry when a small dirtied looking human boy brought me a glass of water. He smiled at me slightly and brought the water to my lips. I greedily swallowed.

"Who are you?" I croaked out, my voice cracked from screaming and crying. "Nobody. I'm just allowed to bring you water but I'm going to bring a wet rag to clean your cuts after Abigor visits you next. Do not speak of me as I'm not allowed to talk to you." I nodded gratefully and the boy slipped out of the door quietly. I slumped against the chair and winced as my stomach cut started to bleed again.

Abigor came back in a while later with another dagger, but this time it a black substance on it. "Clarissa, this is a drug that will numb the pain for a while but when it wear off you will feel twice the amount of pain I caused." He said with an almost playful tone, but I knew an undertone of maliciousness was present in his voice.

I watched as he reopened the wound on my stomach, which had stopped bleeding and begin to scab slowly. I felt nothing and began to bask in the numbness while I could. The blood dripped down my stomach along with the black substance and into a another crystal vial. After cutting into me some more he brought the knife towards my cheek and slowly cut a gash down my cheek. I noticed how the gash on my stomach looked larger and longer now. I did not feel anything but knew that I would soon be in lots of harsh pain.

Abigor continued for a while longer and then grinned at me. He left the room and I knew soon that the pain of my wounds would be excruciating.

The little boy came back in the room with another glass of water and a wet towel. He brought the water to my lips and I gulped it down fast. The boy brought the wet towel to my stomach and wiped of the blood. I was thankful and so I smiled at him. He then brought the towel to my face and wiped the dirt and grime off my face. I felt a lot cleaner even though the dirt on my face was only a fraction of the dirt on my body.

"I am going to leave now. I will visit you tomorrow. Remember, do not speak of me." He said in a serious yet childish tone.

The boy looked very young for someone in a cruel place like this. I wondered how he had gotten here and what he was used for here in the Unseelie Court. "I will take him with me when I get out of here." I decided.

"When I get out of here."

A/N

Hi! Today was my birthday so I almost forget about ya'll! Thanks for all the comments and questions! Send me questions and I'll answer!

~QueenofMidnightSteampunkness 


	14. Chapter 14

*One Day Later*

Meliorn POV

Today was the day we planned to infiltrate the castle where Clarissa was being held captive. Magnus, a few guards and I were going to storm the base and rescue my soulmate. There were six of us including Magnus and I.

We were traveling by portal to the forest around the castle so we would be undetected. Magnus went through the process of opening the portal and we all stepped through, silently creeping along the forest floor when someone stepped on a twig. We all froze, and stood for a moment, waiting for an ambush or something along those lines, when nothing came we continued through the forest.

When we finally got close enough to the castle and we did not see any guards around the castle, so we crept closer to the walls around the castle. We didn't see an entrance, so we decided to try and scale the humongous stone walls using our enchanted rope.

We were almost up when we heard a commotion from above us and below us. Guards were shouting some orders and we couldn't catch them at first. The commotion grew louder and we looked up to see two bows notched with gleaming silver arrows aimed towards the forest which we just came out of.

About three guards came running from the other side of the castle, who seemed to be chasing something very fast. As I looked closer at the blur which was running away from the guards, I saw two figures, one a flash of red hair and the other a small boyish figure.

Clarissa...

Clary POV

I was consistently screaming now as the drugs had taken effect in my body. The mysterious little boy had come in to check on me before the drugs had taken root. He had wiped off the blood, dirt, and grime all over my body and had brought me some bread. I had ate it greedily, and then gulped down my allotted glass of water. I had previously come up with an escape plan and as the young boy was cleaning me I whispered the plan to him and he had agreed as long as he got to come back to the Seelie Court with me with protection.

It was now time to act on my plan and escape back to Meliorn. Abigor came striding into my cell with a sick, twisted grin and a humongous dagger with a dark black substance dripping on the floor. I had watched him and he noticed, staring back at me with a dangerous glint in his dark eyes.

As he came closer I realized he had not known that the little boy had cut the bonds around my feet so I would be able to hopefully escape. When he was close enough I quickly brought my leg up towards his knee. I hooked my foot around the back of his knee and pulled. He fell onto me and I was able to get my legs around his neck and keep him down while the little boy came and pried the dagger from his hands which were clawing at my legs.

The boy finally was able to get it and cut my loose. He handed me the dagger and I hit Abigor with the butt of it on the head. His eyes widened and then fell closed, his heavy arms falling from my legs. I felt way better now that I was free. Seeing as I was tied up for a relatively long time I had to adjust to standing.

As the boy and I sprinted out of my cell we looked around furtively. Seeing no guards the boy led me down a series of corridors and out a 'secret' door. I could see the forest surrounding the castle and a smile broke out across my lips at the sight of nature. The moment of peace was soon shattered as I heard the clank of armor behind us.

The boy and I sprinted to the forest and when we reached the tree line we climbed up a tree and I glanced at the castle. Seeing a shock of dark, long hair I strained my eyes and could make out the familiar features of a certain Fae...

Meliorn...

A/N Hello! Remeber I have a Q&A going on right now so please send me some questions!

Comment

Favorite

~QueenofMidnightSteampunkness 


	15. Chapter 15

Clary POV

Meliorn met my eyes and motioned for me to stay where I was but I refused to stay, as the guards had just spotted Meliorn and were now coming for his group of men. Meliorn and his group were now on the earthy ground and were fighting the guards so taking the chance, I readjusted my hold on the Unseelie dagger and jumped out of the tree. Landing in a crouch, I used my momentum to rocket forward with my dagger arm suspended to my side.

The dagger soon came in contact with a Fae guard and I had no mercy as I slew him. Soon I was making my way rapidly through the oncoming guards. I saw Meliorn and ran towards him as a Fae approached him. I soon realized it was Abigor and I quickly stabbed him through the back. As I did so I felt little joy and more regret. The toll of the Fae I had just killed had taken root but I continued fighting.

Finally Meliorn and I were able to rejoice. He came at me and we enveloped each other in each others arms. I started to sob and I even felt a few tears hit the top of my head. I looked up at Meliorn and I felt spark as our lips connected together. The bond I hadn't felt for so long was suddenly back and stronger than ever. My soul felt lighter and like it finally was whole again. When we parted Meliorn brushed the pads of his thumbs along my tear stained face wiping the drops off.

Remembering the little boy I promised safety, I pulled Meliorn to the tree where he was hiding. I held my arms out and the boy leapt gently into my arms. I set him down and he clutched my hand. At that moment I realized that the boy looked only about five or six. I immediately felt upset and knelt down to hug the boy. He returned the embrace and I smiled as he sniffled. I pulled away from him and turned towards Meliorn.

"Meliorn, this is a very special young boy who took care of me behind everyone's backs. I owe my sanity and life to him. He agreed to help me escape as long as he was allowed to stay with us at the Seelie Court." Meliorn smiled at the boy and said "My dear boy, I am forever in your debt for saving my eternal soulmate. I would be overjoyed if you would agree to stay with Clarissa and I for as long as needed or you like." The boy smiled and then hugged Meliorn and Meliorn pulled me into an embrace.

We soon set out for where the portal was and when we reached it I almost wept at the sight. As we stepped through I did weep as we landed in the throne room of the palace. Magnus was the first to notice my presence and he came at me, sweeping me into a bone crushing hug. I smiled and hugged him back. Soon I realized Luke and my mom were standing there and I ran to them. My mom crushed me and we slid to the floor in a heap of tears and limbs. Luke soon joined the hug and I sobbed even harder.

When I had straightened myself out the Seelie Queen had, surprisingly, embraced me as well. She smiled but then her lips turned downwards in a disapproving frown.

"You do not smell pleasant. Meliorn will take you to your rooms and I will watch the boy." I nodded and smiled kindly at the boy and he gleefully smiled back. Meliorn led me to our chambers and drew a bath for me. I had asked him to join me and he carefully washed the dirt and grime off my body and then dressed me in a simple white gown. He had also stitched up my wounds and had brushed my hair out for me. I smiled the whole time (except for the stitching part!). Then I had slipped on some shoes and we made our way to the throne room.

"Ah you are back. I see you are looking better Clarissa." I smiled as the Seelie Queen greeted me not unkindly. I kept close to Meliorn and the boy came forward.

"Miss? My name is Benjamin. I'm very thankful for your kindness towards me. I will be happy to do anything for you." I smiled and leaned down to his level.

"There is no need for you to be my 'servant'. I simply ask that you call me Clarissa! If you ever need anything just ask me and I will be happy to help." He smiled and hugged my legs. I hugged him back and realized that I was content for now.

A/N

Hello! Thank you guys so much! Remember, I am having a Q&A so please ASK ME ANYTHING! Love you all! So yeah!

~QueenofMidnightSteampunkness 


	16. Chapter 16

Clary POV

The Seelie Queen looked at Magnus and said "I have asked Magnus to check you over, its just a precaution. A guard will lead you to the infirmary where Magnus is waiting." I nodded and a guard motioned me down the corridor. I waved goodbye to Benjamin and Meliorn and then walked down the corridor.

When we reached the infirmary Magnus motioned for me to lay down and I did. His palms started to glow a bright orange color and then hovering them over me, moved down my body. He stopped at my stomach where the majority of my cuts were. He frowned but kept 'scanning' me.

"Well Clarissa, there isn't any life endangering damage done to you. Your stomach was damaged very badly though so I will have you take this," He paused and handed me a vial full of fiery red liquid, "The only thing is the damage done to your stomach may prevent you from having children or carrying them. I am very sorry Clarissa." I sat up as he stared back with sadness.

"Will you bring Meliorn to me?" I whispered. He nodded and left the room. I leaned back against the pillows and tears came to my eyes. I was just realizing that I wanted children but may never be able to have them. A tear slipped down my cheek and I sniffled. Imagining what Meliorn and I's children would look like made me smile but also made me cry harder.

Meliorn came in and asked me what was wrong. Seeing as I wasn't saying anything Magnus explained the situation. Meliorn gently sat down next to me and folded me into his arms. I clutched his shirt and Meliorn hugged me fiercely.

"Clarissa it will be okay. We might still be able to have children. We can always try. Benjamin is also here and he is like your son already, I can see it in your eyes when you look at him." Meliorn whispered to me. I stopped crying and looked at him hopefully. He smiled at me gently and continued to whisper kind words in my ears. Meliorn gathered me into his arms and then strode down the corridors to our chambers. Laying me gently in the covers he said to me "Get some rest. I'll be here the whole time." He slid into the bed next to me and I curled into him. He wrapped his arm around me and I sank into his side.

*Next Morning*

When I woke up Meliorn was smiling down at me. "What I said yesterday was true Clarissa. We can always try for children later after your settled back into court. We have a ball to attend and it will surely make you feel better." I smiled and hugged. After letting him go I slid out of bed. Padding into the bathroom I ignored my stomach and picked up a brush. Gently brushing my hair I smiled trying to make myself feel better. When I finished I went through the motions and finally walked towards Meliorn who was waiting for me. My emerald green gown shimmered and gave me a casual look as I didn't need to get dressed up yet. The Seelie Queen and I would be picking out food, decorations, and other things for the ball/ celebration.

Meliorn escorted me to the throne room and then kissed me goodbye while he went to speak to the other guards about better security measures to keep unwanted visitors out. I opened the throne room doors and saw a table in the center of the room with different samples, and such laying on it.

"Ah Clarissa your here. We need a theme, I was thinking masquerade?" I quickly agreed and then we moved on to sampling different foods. We chose a lot of foods and soon we were feeling stuffed. The colors of the masquerade was a range of colors mostly golds. The guests could wear any colors along with any masks. We moved onto music and arranged a few different pieces and then it was on to our own outfits.

After realizing the seamstresses wouldn't be able to make us gowns in time that were extravagant (The Seelie Queens idea) we called Magnus to us. "We need you to portal us to Paris to get gowns for the ball tonight." He nodded and we made sure to inform Meliorn we were leaving. The Seelie Queen and I also had to glamour ourselves so our ears were hidden and our other Fae qualities that were noticeable.

As we arrived in Paris I looked around in awe. It was a magnificent, beautiful place full of magic(clich I know) We soon found multiple gown stores full of glamorous gowns. We entered a shop and The Seelie Queen pulled me to a rack of ball gowns with a puff to the full skirts. The Seelie Queen chose multiple gold and emerald gowns with the occasional black.

A very kind saleswoman led us to the changing rooms and I tried on every dress. Finally I tried on a beautiful gold gown with a tight, sweetheart neckline bodice detailed with gold lace. It had a corset backing and a full skirt with gold lace detailing along the bottom. It hugged my figure and slightly pushed my cleavage up a little bit. I loved the gown and it actuated my petite figure. I stepped out and the Seelie Queen practically beamed with joy.

It had to be hemmed slightly and in that time period the Seelie Queen found her gown and he left the shop for a little bit. We found a jewelry shop with a vintage twist and we dug around for a necklace for me. I spotted a beautiful gold necklace inlaid with emeralds. It was a drop necklace and the last gem would fall right above my cleavage. There was a matching set of earrings and I grabbed them. Marching up to the register I paid and the Seelie Queen soon came to the register with jewelry in hand to. She paid and we made our way through the streets back to the dress shop. Picking up the dresses we decided to sight see.

We stopped at all the major tourist spots and stopped at a caf for some coffee and two pastries. All in all the day was like a major girls day out. Soon we had to go back to the Court and Magnus opened up a portal for us to go back.

My maids were waiting for me in my chambers and they quickly got to work on me. Slipped a petticoat on for additional 'fluff' they tied up the corset back as tight as it would go. Gasping for breath they slipped on a pair of gold heels and then started on my hair. Arelia brushed through my hair and Aeranthe styled it into a fancy updo leaving a few tendrils of hair to frame my face. The girls brought out a gorgeous gold mask with gold lace and gold gems. They slipped it on my face and adjusted it accordingly.

I hugged the girls and they hugged back when Meliorn opened the door. He smiled at me and the girls pulled back blushing at being caught hugging their mistress. Meliorn escorted me to the throne room turned ball room and we were announced. As we waltzed in Fae turned to stare and I smiled politely. Soon the live orchestra started up a slow song and Meliorn and I danced. As he was spinning me he smiled down at me lovingly and I beamed back.

"I love you Clarissa." Meliorn said to me. I stopped dancing and hugged him. "I love you too Meliorn!" He smiled and laughed into my shoulder. We continued dancing and at the end of the on he dipped me almost to the point where my head almost touched the floor. I laughed joyously completely forgetting about the child situation. Another song came on and Meliorn and I continued dancing.

Eventually we stopped dancing and walked towards the refreshment table together. I picked up a few different things and Meliorn picked up a glass of wine. He sipped it and I munched on the delicious food in my hands. Soon Meliorn's 'friends' from the Guard politely pulled him away and The Seelie Queen came over to chat with me.

Soon enough it was late at night yet the celebration was still going well. Meliorn had rejoined me ad we were now watching the celebration with happiness radiating from our features. I turned as the sound of childish feet reached my ears. I smiled as Benjamin came into view and he smiled back. He leaned up a little bit and grabbed my hand along with Meliorn's.

"Miss Clarissa? Mr. Meliorn? Can I call you momma and dada?" Benjamin asked us innocently. Tears sprung to my eyes and I quickly choked out "Yes!" Benjamin smiled and Meliorn hugged both of us.

Maybe I wouldn't be able to have children and life wouldn't be easy, but I was content with life for now.

A/N

Hello! Sorry I meant to update on Tuesday but our internet crashed and all so I wasn't able to upload! Thank you all so much! There is one more chapter is actually the epilogue so yep! 


	17. Epilogue

Clarissa POV

I ran through the halls looking for Meliorn desperately. Ben, my adoptive son, ran after me crying "Mother, mother wait!" I didn't slow down only sped up. Ugh Meliorn where are you?

It had been about three years since I met Meliorn and got kidnapped by the Unseelie Court. Ben was now eight and still loved to play and run through the corridors of the Seelie Court. We were currently playing tag and I was outrunning Ben by a lot. I slowed down a little bit and turned down onto the main corridor and deciding to try the throne room for Meliorn, I sped up.

As I threw open the doors I saw Meliorn and ran towards him. Ben soon came running after me and I squealed, shielding myself behind Meliorn.

"Papa tell mother to come out now! She's not playing fair!" Meliorn laughed and turned around laughing at me. He tickled me gently watching out for my protruding stomach. It had taken two long hard, and pain filled years for me to finally get pregnant. I had been pregnant with twins and now the two were trouble makers currently being watched by their grandmother.

I had another child on the way. I was currently about five months along and we had decided that after this one it would be the last. The twins had put me through many, many pain filled hours of labor until Magnus decided to do a caesarian pocedure. Meliorn hadn't been overjoyed when I told him I wanted more but when I announced to him I was pregnant again he had put away all fear and doubt of losing me or the child.

"Dear, you really should not be running with the little one in there." Meliorn said gently. "Pooh, your no fun!" I said pouting. Meliorn chuckled, grabbed my hand along and smiled down at Ben.

"Lets go check on your younger siblings." Ben nodded and ran ahead of us. When we reached the corridor with Meliorn and I's chambers along with Ben's we opened the second door down the hall. The room had been converted into the twins rooms.

"Mama, Papa!" The twins screamed. Mama and papa were the only words we could currently get the twins to say and they enjoyed screaming the words whenever they could. Both were boys and both were relatively well behaved children yet they had a little bit of a mischievous side.

"Nolan, Tiernan!" The boys giggled in their childish way and tottered towards us. Nolan tripped and Ben dove forward and caught him making Nolan gurgle and pull on Ben's hair. My mom came towards me and smiled.

"Tiernan was good except for a little tumble he took. Nolan was very good and had very little accidents today." I nodded and thanked mom before she left to go back to Luke.

Tiernan tottered to me and I picked him up gently throwing him up in the air. He giggled and Nolan soon got jealous of his brother. Meliorn picked up Nolan and swung him around and around making the toddler laugh and shriek. When we put the boys down they sniffled and looked about ready to cry.

"Aw don't cry boys!" They continued to pout and then Meliorn picked Nolan up and gestured for me to pick up Tiernan.

Meliorn led us to the dinner hall where the Seelie Queen was sitting and politely chatting with surrounding advisors. Nolan and Tiernan knew to behave and quietly sat in there seats. They soon started to chatter in 'baby language' and Ben smiled at them. I picked up my fork and started to eat while keeping a watchful gaze on the boys.

*Later*

Later that evening after I put Ben to bed I walked up the hall to the twin's room. Nolan and Tiernan were playing and making a ruckus so I walked into there room smiling at them.

"Boys its time for bed!" They whined but obeyed me tottering to their toddler beds. I lifted them up and set them inside gently one by one. Nolan wanted his stuffed animal so I sat in his hands and kissed his forehead. He smiled and I turned to Tiernan's bed. He didn't sleep with an animal so I gave him a hug, pulled up his covers, and kissed his forehead.

I walked over to the door and whispered "Goodnight boys." I shut the door gently and walked back to Meliorn and I's room. Opening the door I smiled at Meliorn who was siting at his desk chair working on papers for the Seelie Queen. I kissed his cheek before getting a loose maternity nightgown and changing into it. I brushed through my hair and motioned for Meliorn to come to bed for the night.

I snuggled into Meliorn and Meliorn chuckled. "I love you Clarissa." I smiled and leaned up to peck his lips. "I love you to." He snuggled for a few minutes more before Meliorn said to me "Thank you so much Clarissa for a beautiful family and children." I felt my eyes tear up and I smiled a watery smile.

*The Next Morning*

"Mother! Father! Wake up wake up!" Ben yelled. The twins giggled and climbed onto the bed and snuggled into us. "Uncle Alec and Uncle Magnus will be here soon! So will Aunt Izzy and Uncle Jace!" I gently set the twins on the floor and climbed out if bed. "Ben take the boys to breakfast. Your father and I will be there soon." Ben nodded and collected the twins before leading them out of the room.

I slipped into a loose, flowy green dress with silky see through sleeves. I brushed through my hair and braided it and slipped on some sandals. Meliorn fastened my favorite necklace around my neck and then got ready himself.

Meliorn and I strode through the halls and when we reached the dining hall we heard laughing and screeching. Opening the doors Meliorn was hit by airborne mashed potatoes. He froze up and the guilty party tensed up. I laughed and smirked at Jace who was trying to run.

"Sorry Jace, no can do!" I said evilly. Meliorn had picked up a pie and I as I turned Jace around, he got a face full of pie. He gaped like a fish and I laughed until Nolan threw a piece of chicken at me. He giggled until I dumped a glass of orange juice over his little head. Tiernan laughed and we had a huge food fight until the Seelie Queen opened the doors. She sternly glanced around and her gaze landed on me.

"Uh hi?" I squeaked out. Life sure is good.

Fin

A/N

I'm so sad! I love you guys so much and I thank you all for how well this story has been recieved! Thank you all so much!

~QueenofMidnightSteampunkness 


	18. NEWS

Hi Guys!

Its been a while! Just letting everyone know that there will be a sequel, and I'm also going to be uploading the edited versions of this story on here!

Please do wait for the sequel, I can't promise when it's coming out but I've started it so be ready! 


End file.
